Eren sisterx reader
by onenottwo
Summary: y/n is Eren's older sister. This is her journey, trying to protect her family, and hide her secret. How will her younger siblings react when they find out y/n's true intentions.
1. Prologe

Your PoV

We were coming back from our recent expedition...

It was a failure...

So many lives...

My friend...

Died...

My name is y/n Jaeger, I'm part of the Survey Corps. I have 74 solo kills, and 34 assists,I'm also in Levi's Squad, and second in command to him. I have a little brother named Eren and a little sister named Mikasa. I've only seen her a few times. She's been with my family for almost a year now, but my job keeps pulling me away. I'm not home that often, but I still love her.

I'm now heading home, filled with sadness and guilt. I'm at the back, sitting in the wagon with the injured. I wasn't hurt. I stayed there with my **(male)** friend, F/N. His leg was badly injured, and i couldn't bare to be in the front without him. As we pass the crowd, I spot my little brother, looking at us with gleam in his eyes. I see the smile fade away. He started to get worried. I'm usually in the front, so it'd be odd to not see me there. He looked around, until he spotted me with the injured. When he found me, he was filled with relief, but once again it fades away. He must think I'm hurt.

Soon enough, a women comes at us, asking for her son."Moses, Moses. Where is my son. Oh, please tell me he's here" she asked r. I instantly jump out of the wagon and walked towards her."Oh, y/n, where's Moses" she asks me. Moses and I were childhood friends, and it hurts me that I have to be the on to tell his mother. The solider behind me hands me it. I feel tears swelling up in my eyes, but refuse to let them out. I hand her the object which is rapped in cloth. When she unfolds it, she cries in horror and sadness."That's all... we were able to get back" the general says. Braun's mother hugs the last piece of her son. I crouch down to her level.

"I'm sorry... I didn't get there in time" I say, my voice cracking. I didn't want Eren and Mikasa to see me like this. I stand back up."But because of their sacrifice, children will be able to sleep tonight. Knowing that there is one less titan out there, because of your son" I say to her. Though I know it can't change the past, I see a small smile appear on her face.

_Moses, I'm sorry. Your death will not be in vain._

We continue to make our way to HQ, where we split up for home or HQ. I walk home past town people who give me stares of disgust or sorrow. Some knew that Moses, F/N, and I went through think and thin together. Speaking of F/N, he was back at HQ, with all the other injured. I'll have to be sure to tell his family that he's alive."I'm home" I say sitting at the table where I rest my head."Oh sweetheart. Are you okay, are you hurt" my mom asks me, hugging me and holding my face." I'm fine mom." Eren and Mikasa walk through the door with their firewood."Y/N!" Eren runs up and hugs me."I'm sorry about Moses" Mikasa says. My mother's eyes sadden. Eren and Mikasa sit down and began to eat. I myself wasn't hungry.

"So...um. Eren wants to join the Survey Corps."

The room is dead silent. I always knew it was Eren's dream, but I really wanted him to think about it."Way to keep a secret mouth" he shouts slamming his plate on the table. My mother runs up to him and screams at him."Get the ridiculous idea out of your head young man, no child of mine will be doing such thing." As soon as she said, all eyes were on me. I know mother wasn't happy that I joined the Survey Corps, but I had my reasons."Y/N CAN DO IT" Eren yells. My father gets up and heads for the door."Hold on, dear! Talk some sense into Eren!" I look back towards my baby brother. _If I'm correct, next year he could apply for the training._ I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear my name."y/n, sweetheart. Please talk some sense into your brother." I see Eren's eyes gleam with excitement. _If I tell him anything, it could only make it worse._

"Eren..." I begin.

"... being in the Survey Corps is really dangerous. There is so much death and blood, and many lives are lost" I say. Eren's eyes are widen. I want him to follow his dream, but I also want him to stay safe."I think...".

Before I could finish, there's a knock on the door. When mother opens it, I see it's Aina, a fellow solider."y/n, the boats are to leave soon" she says. I suddenly remember." Oh sh**."

I quickly kiss my family goodbye, and follow Aina out the door.

I was standing around with Captain Levi by my side. I was Humanity's Skilled, but I never told my family. I was second in command to Levi, and one of the few who call him 'Levi'. Moments later, a loud sound of some sort is heard from far away."What was that?" Two soldiers instantly use their 3dm gear to get on top of the wall." Oh man..." one says.

"THE SOUTH EDGE OF WALL MARIA HAS BEEN BREACHED" the other screams.

_South edge?_

"Shiganshina" a solider mutters. _Mom...Armin...Mikasa..._

_...Eren!_

"y/n, take some soldiers and head there, NOW" Levi orders. I don't hesitate. Aina and Gale, two soldiers and citizens of Shiganshina, came with me. We used the 3dm gear to get there as fast as we could, but also trying not to use so much gas. When we finally got there, we saw millions of people trying to flee."Wait, you don't think..." Gale all knew what he was thinking.

_Titans!_

Could they have gotten inside the wall?"Not now" I snap."Get these people out of here" I ordered. They didn't argue. I instantly ran towards my home. Please be okay, please be okay.

"MOM!"

_No...that's...Eren._

I turn the corner, just to see my mom be eaten by a titan. I wasn't fast enough. Blood splatters everywhere, including on me. The titan notices me, and starts making it's towards me."NO!" I turn my head to see Eren and Mikasa being carried away.

_Mom's gone, there's no point..._

_NO! I have to keep fighting. For Eren and Mikasa._

I instantly run to follow them. Since I've been training for a few years now, I'm able to catch up to them. My face is expressionless. The titan behind us doesn't follow. Soon, Eren hits Hannes, who was carrying him, in the head."We were so close to saving her!" Hannes grabs Eren by his arm and throws him."Eren!" Mikasa ran towards him.I glare at Hannes, reminding him who has the swords and who knows how to use them. Hannes and I makes our way to the two."Eren" I say softly, hugging him.

"Eren, you couldn't save your mother because you lacked the strength..." Hannes says. I watch as Eren begins to tear. I didn't know where this was going, but I didn't care. I held on to Mikasa, thinking who hard it must be for her."... and I... I couldn't stand up to the titan, because I lacked the courage." Eren looks up at me. I look away. We were both thinking the same thing. I could have saved mom. _But I wasn't fast enough_. I take both their hands, and we head for the boats.

When we get there, I can hear people shouting and screaming. Hannes leaves us. I make my way to the front. As soon as the two soldiers see me, they let us on the boat. I see Armin and his grandfather._ Their okay_. I make my way to the edge of the boat. A loud rumble comes and then a crash. A titan breaks through the wall. My eyes widen. Wall Maria has been breached. Eren comes to my side, tears rolling down his eyes. I'm about to wrap my arm around him when I hear him say,"I'm going to drive out every last one from this world!" I stared into his eyes. Pure with anger and hatred. _What happened to you, Eren_?


	2. Chapter 1

I was leaning against the wall, waiting for my brother to wake up. The actions that took place last night still hunt me. _I shouldn't have let dad take him. Now it's my responsibility to make sure they don't see Eren has a threat_."Eren!?" I turn my head to see my baby brother awake and my sister comforting him."Are you okay? You were having a nightmare" Mikasa tells him. _I have to protect Mikasa as well. Damn it, DAD!_

"I feel like I just saw dad."

"NO" I snap. Both Mikasa's and Eren's eyes are widen. I never snap at them.

"Oh." Eren looks down to see the key to the cellar. I should have taken it when I had the chance, now Eren will...

"Let's go" I say, trying not to think of the outcome. I make my way to the line, seeing if I could get food for my family. I stop waiting for my brother to catch up. Two MPs notice me and salute. Eren and Mikasa notice. I wave it off."Why did they do that" Eren asked. I never told I was second in command to Levi, or that I was in his squad, or that I even saw Levi everyday. I still see them waiting for a response."EREN! MIKASA! Y/N!" I look to see Armin running towards us with food **(I'm not sure if it was potato or bread)** in his hands. As he shares the food with Mikasa and Eren, I part from the group to find Aina and Gale. Luckily there they are, helping other refuges. F/N is in HQ, so he's fine as well. I make my way back to the three to find Eren on the ground and two MPs standing over him.

"You don't know what it's like! You've never seen it! You've never seen what Titans do to people" Eren screams at them."Shut up" one man says, lifting his leg to kick Eren. My sister instincts kick in and I pull the two MPs away from them."What is going on" I snap at them. I recognize the two as the ones who saluted me earlier."Captain y/n, this brat has decided not to be grateful for what we have to offer him" one says to me. I look towards Eren, who is being helped by Mikasa. _If he is going to start picking fights like this, how am I supposed to protect him?_

"You two, go help the others load more food" I ordered. The two saluted me once again, and left. I glare at my brother in anger.

"EREN! Stop picking fights like this" I argue.

"I'm going back" he says, not even paying attention to what I have to say."To Wall Maria."My eyes widen. _No,no_."I'm going to destroy every last Titan" he yells."EREN! You're not serious, are you" Armin pleads. To be fair, in some cases, I liked Armin more then Eren. He thought things through, and would take the safest route. Unlike him, Eren doesn't think, he just does, and one day it's going to get him killed."You wimp!" Out of nowhere, Mikasa punches Eren in the face, sending him flying a few feet. I smirk at her. I always knew she was strong, I know she could take care of Eren if something ever happened to me."MIKASA" Armin gasps.

"If Armin's a wimp, then so are we" she says.

"Whether it was running from the Titans of fleeing the town, we didn't manage anything on our own."

I look into Eren's eyes. Their starting to tear up, but he knew Mikasa was right. I look back at Armin, who I can tell was still hurt by that insult. Maybe I'll take him to the library in Wall Rose late today. There is a section that only the MPs and Survey Corps are allowed to accuse, that talks all about the outside world."We even had help finding food today. The only one here that can take down a Titan is y/n, because she isn't powerless like the rest of us. Staying alive is all that matters, even for her" Mikasa continued, taking the loaf of bread from Armin and shoving it into Eren's mouth. I saw Armin flinch at such force. I stayed with the three, until a MP came up to us.

"Captain..." the solider saluted me. _God, I know I'm Captain and all, but come. Every time someone addresses me_.

"Captain Levi have requested to see you" she told me. This news actually surprised me. Usually, Levi would come and get me himself. I nod my head, and dismiss the solider. I look back at the kids.

"Captain?"

"Captain Levi" Eren shrieked. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Why didn't you tell us" Eren asked. I sighed. This is why I didn't tell them, because now they'll ask questions and Eren will join the Survey Corps and drag Armin and Mikasa with him."I wanted it to be a surprise" I lied. Once they bought it, I left them to go see Levi.

I was making my way to Captain Levi's office. Lucky, he gets an office, and he keeps that place spotless. I finally make it to the door, and knock a pattern that I created. Knowing it was me, Levi allowed me to come in. When I walked in, I saw Levi sitting at his desk, writing down on a sheet of paper. I made my way behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I never told my family that I was dating the Corporal. Sure, you may say that there are a lot of things I didn't tell my family, but I have my reasons. Besides, mother would probably ask a bunch of unnecessarily questions."You wanted to see me?" Levi cranked his head up, where our noses were mere inches away from touching.

"Yes, I wanted to see how you were" he said, looking back down. I walk to the front of the desk and sit down on one of the chairs."See how I was?" Levi looked up at me. His eyes were filled with worry."I know Shiganshina was your home" he says. I lower my head in sadness. _I wasn't really worried about myself, but of Eren and Mikasa,and Armin as well_."I'm more worried for my siblings then I am about myself" I responded. Levi let out a small chuckle."That's my girl. Always thinking of others before yourself" Levi says, putting on a cute face. Levi only ever should his turn colors around me. When I first met him, he was really strict to me, now, I know how to cheer him up whenever a solider does something wrong. I look at the paperwork his working on."What's that" I ask, grabbing a sheet. _It's a bill?_

"Hanji blew up her lab, now we have to pay for it" Levi says with a groan._ Hanji!? My partner in crime_. I smirked at the thought of Hanji blowing something up in her lab."No,no. Don't make this face, this is going to cost a lot" Levi says, noticing my smile.

It's been a year since the wall breached. The refuges were forced to work in the field, but that didn't do much with the food supply. Us Scouts are usually sent to the outer districts and Wall Maria, to stop incoming titan. Neither the Colossal or the Armored Titan have been spotted, which worries me. Eren hasn't found out, yet, so that's good. Since I've been away for so long, Armin's grandfather had offered to watch my brother and sister while I'm away. Mikasa tells me that Eren keeps having nightmares of mom dying and then he'd see me dying as well. Whenever I can, I go visit my little brother, and I spend time with him.

Until one day...

I was running through the crowd, trying to find Armin._ I have to protect them, I have to_. I finally found Armin, but why was he alone. I run up to him, and grab him by the arms. I crouch down to his level."ARMIN, where's your grandfather." He looks up at me, tears running down his cheeks. He points past me, towards the gate, that led back towards Wall Maria."Oh,no" I muttered under my breath. I look back at Armin, to notice that he had his grandfather's raggy, old hat.


End file.
